If Your Gone
by karmarox
Summary: This is a fic about kagome leaving the feudal era...NOT ONESHOT! eventually they find eachother again..so don't worry
1. Default Chapter

A/N ok this just sorda came to me while I was listenin to Matchbox twenty's If Your Gone….so yeah……please read…even if it IS a song fic. Just so you know this is NOT a one-shot like my previous stories.

Disclaimer: Fine….i'll say it….i don't own inuyash OR rob Thomas and their respective gangs…because lets admit it…we don't read the manga for the storywink,wink,nudge ;).

I think I've already lost you  
I think you're already gone.

She watched as yet again….he got that far away look in his eyes. She knew what that meant, but she couldn't help it as he left without a word, she couldn't help but look and think, 'maybe this is how it's supposed to be, maybe I should just leave'

_I think I'm finally scared now  
You think I'm weak - But I think you're wrong  
I think you're already leaving_

_Feels like your hand is on the door_

You leave me with out a thought, I can't take this anymore, it's just to much. I know you think I'm weak…that I'll always come back to you…but your wrong. I'm stronger than you think, and I'm gonna leave.

_I thought this place was an empire  
But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure_

I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - I think too much  
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing

I say goodbye to our friends…I tell them I'm sorry… I press the jewel into their hand and say for them to give it to you…it's no longer a part of me. Your no longer a part of me. I jump into the well without looking back, and without a second thought I seal it. I don't want to see you ever again. I don't want to see the pain your eyes will cause, or the love I see for my copy. Because I know you'll never see me, you'll only see her copy, nothing worth your time.

_If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
Cuz there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you_

I walk up to my room , and lay upon my bed, it's so weird….I can't cry. Maybe I will cry, but not now, maybe not ever. There's so much room, but I feel as if I'm suffocating. Even now I can't stop thinking of you, wishing for you. I hear my mother call me for dinner. I say I'm not hungry. I'm afraid to sleep. Because I know you'll be there, amber eyes haunting my dreams. Snowy hair caressing my cheek, but as soon as I awake it'll all be gone, and then the pain will come back full force.

_I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - do I talk too much  
I know it's wrong it's a problem I'm dealing_

I fall asleep, and all I can see is golden eyes and silvery hair. Why won't you leave me alone? You did it enough when I was with you, why won't you now? Just leave me in peace, stop haunting me.

A/N I think I might have missed a part….. please don't kill me.


	2. Damn rain!

A/N hey guys! Me again! I know it's been for like ever! I can't help it I swear! My muse decided to take a vacation! Everything I wrote without her sucked! So please like always flames **appreciated not bonfires!**

Disclaimer: aghhh…ohhhh…if it weren't for the lawyers that look like their the spawn of the devil I would NOT be saying that I don't own inuyasha or the gang! But lets be honest with ourselves….we don't watch or read the anime for the story…wink wink…nudge nudge!;)

* * *

Five hundred and four long years since he had seen her. What was she doing now? Did she think of him like he thought of her? A young looking hanyou thought these thoughts while he lay in bed thinking in his half brothers estate. He understood why she left him, but he wanted her back. He wanted her to forgive him. Forgive him for mistakes he made in the blindness of false passion.

* * *

A young raven haired beauty groaned as it started to rain…why, did it always rain when she really didn't want it to. Gahhh! Damn Murphy's law! She was on her way to a large banquet her newspaper was participating in. Something about Taisho Corporation. She was decked out in her evening finery. A long, black, off the shoulder, taffeta gown and the sexiest high heels (come on you know the ones I'm talking about) a girl could want.

* * *

" Inuyasha! I swear if you don't get up and go to this banquet our company is hosting, I will come in and beat you!" screamed and irriatable Rin as she stood outside the hanyou's door. Why did all the men seem to despise banquets THEIR company hosted.

"Shippo, Seshomaru! You to," those men came in knowing Rin's wrath was not something to test…no matter how brave they pretended to be. Shippo having developed into a fine young man over the last 500 years looked quite handsome in his tux.

" Miroku! If I have to go, PREGNANT AGAIN! Then so do you!" This was screamed by and overly agitated Sango who did NOT enjoy having to wear a ball gown while 7 months pregnant. Which was all that damn monks fault, as she lovingly called him.

" I don't want to go!" screamed and irate hanyou from the other side.

" Inuyasha, I know you're moping about her but please for the life of me if you don't get out of their dressed and ready to go, I will come in their and make you come out!" Yelled Sango. That statement made the hanyou come running, he had dealed with and overly cranky pregnant Sango many time over the centuries, and did not wish to repeat the experiences.

* * *

" Stupid, stupid rain," grumbled a slightly damp Kagome. "Stupid gown, stupid everything." This was all mumbled while she climbed gracelessly into the cab she had hailed.

'why did I have to go to this?' she thought 'I'm not he editor, I just write the advice column.'

She groaned again when she came within sight of the large hotel that was hosting the banquet. As she stepped out of the cab she couldn't help noticing all the limos people were arriving in, ahh, oh well. Transportation isn't everything. She thought all of this while climbing the marble steps to the entrance. Pulling out her invitation she handed it to the bouncer (yes I'm calling him the bouncer..what are those guys called who are at the entrance to a party?) he checked her ID then let her in. What she saw made her gasp. Ther at the head table where the company owners sat was a familiar silver head.

* * *

A/S hahahahah! Cliffie! Whoooaaaaa sugar rush. 


	3. Oh My God

A/N: I am soo sorry it took me soo long to update! I haven't been able to write well lately..it seems like everything I write comes out as complete crap!anyway..hope you enjoy..even though I think it is complete crap!

Disclaimer: AHEM! I do not own inuyasha and gang!why? I do not know…..

**Oh My God.**

The dark beauty stood there frozen, unable to move towards the table..nor away from it. A crowd moved in front of her, effectively obstructing her view and snapping her out of her contemplations. "_no….that can't be him……no..of course not. Its probably just some old guy, just like every other time." _She thought silently to herself.

" Kagome!" She turned to the voice calling her name above the classical music, to see her editor striding quickly towards her. The reason she was made to come to this horrid banquet, with the snotty people who thought they were higher then everybody. Well, that was her opinion anyway.

"Hojou! I'm so happy you invited me! This is lovely!" She exclaimed brightly.

"Come with me, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Really? Who?" She asked curious.

"The Taisho Corporation president, I think you'll like him."

She sighed heavily, she really hated being dragged around by him."Oh! That sounds nice." She was able to force out from between clenched teeth. She allowed herself to be pulled towards the head table with Hojou keeping a running commentary the entire time. From what she was able to gather the few times she decided to listen to him, on their journey across the ball room, all heads of the company were there, apparently, there were branches through out the world. And as he babbled on incessantly she found out that there was in fact this banquet tonight to honor that they were all able to attend…or something.

" Mr.Taisho!" Houjou called to a tall man with his back to them. Kagome, not really wanting to meet the head, kept her attention on the dancers sipping the champagne she has snagged from a nearby waiter.

"Ahhh…Mr.Hojou," the man replied. " So happy you were able to make it." As he said this his eyes flickered over the young woman who seemed more interested in the dancers then the conversation between the two.

" Mr. Taisho this is my colleague, Kagome Higurashi." At this kagome turned to the man she assumed was Mr. Taisho. When she saw him her eyes went wide with disbelief.

"So good to see you Ms. Higurashi," he lifted her hand which still hung limply in mid-air from her surprise.

" You know eachother?" Hojou asked with curiosity.

" We're old friends, aren't we Ms.Higurashi?"

"Y-yes we are," Kagome stuttered breathlessly.

" Infact, there's someone I think you should see." As he said this he turned to gesture over his shoulder at someone still seated at the banquet table.

Inuyasha sitting at the banquet table wondered for the millionth time why he was there. Glancing to his left at a very pregnant woman he remembered.

" Cheer up Yash, look at all the people here to see you, you should go socialize with them." The woman he was thinking of said.

"Feh," he responded, " I hate going to these things Sango, they're so boring. And I especially hate wearing this spell to keep my ears hidden, it ITCHES!" the hanyou responded irritably.

" Well you wouldn't be so bored if you went and talked to people. Look! Seshomaru is talking to a lovely looking lady, and he's gesturing for you to go over, why don't you?"

" Because first of all, there are no lovely ladies I want to talk to, and I don't want to talk to anyone," he said" but you and possibly miroku." He added as an after thought.

" Well I want to talk to her," Sango said stubbornly, "And you can come with me to help me get over there, stupid belly." She grumbled.

" I don't WANT to Sango," Inuyasha whined even as he got up to help her, "only a few minutes."

"Only a few minutes," Sango agreed.

As the slightly odd pair started walking towards them Seshoumaru turned back to the people he had been talking to previously. As they drew closer to him, they noticed the girl he was talking to, both thinking at the same time, 'Hmm….she looks familiar.'

" Ahh Inuyasha, Sango I want you to meet someone, this is kagome Higurashi." As the name left Seshomaru's lips several things happened in quick succession. Sango and Inuyasha's eyes widened considerably, Kagome's glass of champagne fell to the floor and shattered, and Kagome did what any girl of her right mind would do, she feinted.

Inuyasha's eyes widened even more as he watched the girl before him eyes roll up, and watched as she began to fall forward, he barely caught her intime.

A/n….yeah I don't think I want to continue with this story..i'm not sure where to go from here, so review and tell me wheather I should or not.


End file.
